


Hope

by Dresses_with_Pockets



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Edaline Ruewen Centric, Edaline Ruewen angst, Edaline is best mom, Fluff and Angst, I love Edaline sm omg, I wrote this ages ago, Just some Edaline stuff, More Edaline and Grady content!, Short One Shot, Sophie is amazing, kotlc - Freeform, old oneshot, random little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresses_with_Pockets/pseuds/Dresses_with_Pockets
Summary: Edaline used to hope
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old piece I wrote a while back

Edaline used to hope.

Edaline used to hope that everything would be alright.

Edaline used to hope she could find the energy to go outside again.

Edaline used to hope that one day Jolie would come skipping back.

Edaline used to hope she would die, so she could see her daughter once more.

Edaline used hope she would one day have the courage to kill herself, to not be held back by thoughts of what it would do to Grady.

Then Sophie came.

Sophie wasn’t an angel, infact she could be the complete opposite when she needed to be. But she helped Edaline see.

Sophie helped Edaline see that life was worth living.

Sophie helped Edaline see that she could grow from the loss.

Sophie helped Edaline see that people cared, that everyone cared.

Sophie helped in so many different ways, but most of all she helped Edaline see.

Edaline used to hope, but now she sees.

**Author's Note:**

> Edaline deserves the world tbh


End file.
